Stories from Ooo High
by Thefinnyfreak
Summary: An AU story from Ooo High School. Meet Finn and Jake Ruff, and all of the others.
1. Chapter 1

**Stories from Ooo High**

** Well, this is a story about Finn, Jake, and the others, pretty self-explanatory… AU. If you don't know what that means, (Which I hope everyone reading this does) It means Alternant Dimension. This story is not set in Ooo. Hope you all like!**

** Oh, and by the way, I do NOT own Adventure Time. All I own is this story, my other stories, and other junk… okay, I own more than I thought I did, but I don't own Adventure Time.**

Finn and Jake sat in their tree house, hanging out. They were best friends as well as adopted brothers, since when Finn's parents died, Jake's parents decided to take him in. Finn and Jake were both talking about the next day with wonder in their eyes, and smiles on their faces. It was going to happen. They were going to be freshmen in high school!

"Bro… I'm a little scared. What if something horrible happens, or I embarrass myself?"

Finn looked at his brother, who he could always count on to reassure him. And Jake did. "Hey, bro. Don't think like that! It's going to be awesome! Remember, last year, we were pretty popular…"

"Yeah, I guess. But most of our old friends are moving away, remember? They were going to that other school, Heritage. I think that only a tiny amount are actually going to Ooo."

"Dude, that means we can make all new friends! It's going to be awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess. It'll be an adventure, that's for sure… Anyways, I really am psyched to meet some new friends. Maybe you and me will ACTUALLY get girlfriends this year, dude!"

Jake smiled a little bit. That was the Finn that he knew… They were in the awesome old tree house for a few more hours before Jake's mother, Margret, called them in. The boys were only allowed to sleep in their beds in the tree house when there was nothing going on the next day. School meant that they wouldn't get to do that.

The next morning, after breakfast, Jake's father, Joshua, drove the boys to school. Their brother, Jermaine, had called them to tell them that they were going to "Crash and Burn in high school." Of course, this was all a joke, and they weren't mad.

After the quick drive, Joshua dropped the boys off at school. Finn and Jake high fived each other for reassurance, and then entered the school. Once inside, Finn tried to look for someone he knew. No such luck. Other than Jake, who stood by his side, Finn was among total strangers.

"Bro, do you see anyone that you know?"

Finn asked. Jake shook his head, and sat down at one of the empty tables. All around them, there were other people greeting friends. Finn messed with the strings of his trademark white hoodie. (With bear ears on the hood) He felt that he didn't belong.

"Hey, Finn, you think we should sit with that girl over there? She looks pretty lonely."

Finn looked over to see where Jake was pointing. There was a girl who looked pretty sad. She was, to Finn, really cute. And since no one was sitting at the table she was at, Finn decided to go over to her.

"Heck yes! I'm all about being nice to ladies!"

They walked over to the table. "Hey. I'm Finn, and this is my brother, Jake. We noticed that you were sitting alone, would it be okay if we sat with you?"

The redhead beamed, and nodded. Finn and Jake sat down by the girl. "What's your name?" Jake asked.

"I'm Felicity Fyre. My family just moved here, and no one wanted to sit with me… You guys are nice."

Finn grinned. "Anything to help, Felicity. You seem pretty cool."

They all smiled, and started talking. Soon enough, a bell sounded, and the principal of the school, Billy Advent, walked out.

"Hello, my name is Billy Advent. None of you are allowed to call me Billy, understand? Anyways, I am the principal of this school. Well, you can all come to pick up your schedules as your name is called… Starting with… Marceline Abadeer."

A gothic, scary looking girl walked up to the stage, and hissed. She seemed to scare even the principal, who glared her down as she ran down to her spot again. The names were called, and soon, they got to "Ruff, Finn." Finn went up to the stage, and grabbed the pamphlet. Jake was next, and whenever he came back, Finn and Jake compared schedules.

Finn and Jake had a bunch of classes together. Not all of them, but quite a few. Together they had English, Science, Math, Athletics, and Social Studies. The other three classes were broken up, so it was fine.

Felicity had no classes with Jake, but she had two classes with Finn. This made her pretty excited, since she liked him already.

Soon after that, they bell rang again, and they were on their way to go to class. Finn and Jake had the first class together. After they sat down in desks right next to each other, the teacher came in. His name was already on the black board: Simon King.

"Hello. My name is Simon King, but call me Mr. King. I will be your English Teacher… I hope you enjoy the class, especially you, young lady…"

He was talking to a short girl with blonde hair in the first row. She looked pretty scared and disgusted.

The rest of the class went on as normal, except for the fact that Mr. King kept the room at a freezing temperature. Finn and Jake were shivering for the entire class, and they could barely concentrate.

After the bell rang for the second time, Finn and Jake said their goodbyes as they went off to the other classrooms. Finn remembered that he had art, which was a class he was taking with Felicity. He rushed off, eager to see the redhead again.

In class, the teacher was a strange little woman obsessed with nuts. She had three bowls around her: Peanuts, cashews, and walnuts. She also had a few amazing paintings of different brand names behind her desk.

"Hello, class, I am Mrs. Duchess. Today, we are going to introduce ourselves, and do a few… freeform paintings."

They proceeded to do so. Finn was sitting next to Felicity, and after introducing themselves, they were allowed to draw whatever they wanted. Finn proceeded to draw a little cartoon of himself and Jake, kicking a monster. Felicity drew a realistic flame.

"Wow… That's a really good fire, Felicity. Do you draw them a lot?"

"Oh, yeah… You're sweet, Finn. I draw them all the time. I really like fire and stuff… When we go camping, I can start a fire in about three seconds flat."

Finn was impressed by this. They did a bunch of stuff before class ended, mostly sketching. At the end, they were allowed to use water colors, which Finn made into a big, brown blob, but Felicity turned into the most realistic fire yet. She was congratulated by the Duchess.

The bell rang again, and they scurried off to the next class. The pattern continued until lunch. At lunch, Finn and Jake sat next to each other. Felicity found them and sat next to them, and there was a while where everything was fun. That was when the seniors came in. They had the same lunch period as the freshmen.

The upperclassmen mostly ignored the freshmen, and that was fine with Finn. He just wanted to talk to his bro and his new friend. About halfway through the lunch period, there was a scream on the other side of the cafeteria. Finn looked over and saw a girl with pink clothes and pink hair glaring at a boy who was looking at her with a rude expression.

Without thinking, Finn jumped up and ran over.

"Hey, you butt! Get away from that girl right now!"

The guy looked over at Finn, and walked up to him, leaving the pink girl. "Hey, kid. Leave me alone. I can do whatever I want to Bubblegum over there. You're just a freshman."

Finn punched the guy. He fell over in serious pain, and the girl with pink hair ran up to Finn with a grin on her face, wiping away the tears that were in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you… That guys a total freak. He keeps harassing me. You really showed him! Anyways, what's your name, little hero?"

"I'm Finn!"

"That's a cute name! I'm Bonnibell Gumm."

The gothic girl that Finn remembered as "Abadeer, Marceline" from that morning, with the schedules, walked up behind the girl.

"We call her Princess. Since she's such a stuck up snob, and everything."

"Marceline!"

"Okay, whatever. Anyways, my name is Marceline Abadeer. That was pretty rad… what you did for Bonnibell."

She grinned, and Finn led them back to the table. Hm… Why were these two upperclassmen sitting with the freshmen?

"Finn! What the flop was that? You just totally punched a guy in the stomach!"

"He was being a butt to this girl! Anyways… is it okay if Bonnie and Marcie sit with us at lunch?"

"Yeah, they seem pretty cool."

Felicity smiled at Marceline, but momentarily glared at Bonnie. No one noticed, however, so it was okay…

** Well, that was my first chapter. Hope you like! Anyways, for the readers of my other story, The Spell Gone Wrong… I sort of ran out of ideas for that story. I swear I'll try to update it soon… **

**Until then, well, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Day

**Stories from Ooo High**

** Well, I hope people are liking my story so far! No one has reviewed so far… So… Leave your comments! I really enjoy comments! **

** Also: I do not own Adventure Time. Really. For reals. Anyways, if you DID think that I own Adventure Time, I would do two things. 1: Be flattered. I mean, seriously, that would be so awesome! I am not nearly as smart as those people that write Adventure Time. 2: I would call you an idiot. I mean, as I said in the last thing, I am not as smart as them!**

Once the school day ended, Finn and Jake walked home together. They didn't really talk while walking home, but the second they got up into the tree fort, they burst into babble.

"Oh, my gosh, Finn! That was such an awesome day…"

"Totally, dude. That Felicity was SUPER hot."

Jake laughed. "Oooh, my boy's got a crush on FF!"

"FF? Dude?"

"Felicity Fyre. Duh!"

The boys laughed. Later that day, the boys were talking about all of their new friends. "Well, I guess Felicity is pretty hot… Plus, she seems into you. But what about that Bonnie? Dude, she was seriously grateful when you helped her out earlier! Dude…"

"Yeah, but I'm a freshman, and she's a senior! She would never go for it. Besides, I think she would be better if we were just friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, bro. I didn't see any really hot girls today, though."

"Eh, there'll be someone."

The subject changed to Marceline. "Did you see Bonnie's friend, though? She was so… weird. All her clothes were so dark, and she was all rude to Bonnie. And Bonnie was okay with it!"

"Yeah… she was all dark. Kind of cute, though, wouldn't you say?"

"Dude, I thought that you had a crush on Felicity! Don't be a player, man."

"No… not like that, dude! Just… she is!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Finn. I think she looked like a vampire. Plus, she had a weird thing in her backpack. It looked like a handle of some sort."

"Dude, that was probably just an umbrella. Plus, she seemed pretty math… Don't you think?" Finn watched Jake shrug, and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't be so rude about her. She seems awesome! And rad! Seriously!"

Jake rolled his eyes. They changed the topic again, and again, and again, until their mother called them in for the night. The next morning, they were on their way to school like normal. It was only the second day, but they were getting into a routine already.

In the morning, in the cafeteria before school, Finn and Jake sat down at an empty table. Felicity sat down soon afterwards. She dropped a little sketchbook on the table, and opened to a page. It was covered with drawings of flames. In the center of the drawing, there was a drawing of a girl that looked sort of like Felicity.

"Hey, who's that?"

Finn asked, pointing to the girl. Felicity grinned. "Oh, that's supposed to be a version of me. See, it is me, but my hair is flames, and my clothes are flames, and my skin is made of a slightly more stable flame. Cool, huh? I could do a version of you with flames… if you want."

Finn shook his head. "It's an amazing drawing, but that's okay. I don't want to waste your time or anything."

"Oh… okay."

After a few minutes, they were joined by a pink senior, Bonnie. She grinned. "Hey, Finn. Hey, Jake."

Bonnie totally ignored Felicity, who was glaring daggers into her. No one noticed, though, so they went on with it. Soon after, they were joined by Marceline. They didn't have much time to talk before going into the first period.

In Mr. King's class, they did a freewriting class because the chilly teacher was too bummbed out to teach. One of the students, and awkward little kid with a suit on, waddled up to the front desk.

"Um… Mr. King? Why aren't you teaching today, sir?"

"Because my love, my princess left me last night! She said that she was 'escaping the prison'! It's so horrible. The pain of being alone! Oh… kid, what is your name?"

"Gunther, sir."

"You look like a penguin, Gunter."

After that, Mr. King went back to sobbing on his desk, while the little penguin boy just stood there awkwardly. He felt bad for the old weirdo… for some reason.

During the class, Finn and Jake passed notes the entire time.

_"Dude, what do you think that old fart's problem is?"_

_ "Ugh, dude, I think he may just be lonely. His lady left him, man. Let's just let nature take its course, he'll get over it eventually."_

_ "Ugh… whatever, man. He's a weirdo."_

At lunch, the boys met up again. This time, they were sitting with Felicity, Bubblegum, Marceline, and a girl they didn't know.

She was an Asian girl with hair that was died in all kinds of colors. She also had rainbow colored clothes on.

"Hey, guys, I hope you don't mind if my friend Rainy sits with us today…"

"No problem. Sup, Rainy?"

She tilted her head with a confused look on her face. "Oh, Finn. She's a foreign exchange student… Rainy doesn't speak English… She speaks Korean."

"Oh. I speak Korean!" Jake smiled, and looked at Rainy. He said something in Korean, and spoke to Rainy for a while. The exchange ended with both of them looking away with blushes on their faces.

"Dude? When did you learn how to speak Korean?"

"Oh, I don't know… Long time ago, man."

They just decided not to question. The lunch period was less hectic than the last one, but it was still okay.

"Hey, Finn… do you think that cute girl like Rainy might go out with me?"

Jake whispered in Finn's ears. Finn nodded. "Yeah, dude. She seems pretty into you, don't you think?"

Jake blushed again, and turned away.

Finn noticed something about the trays. Bonnie obviously had a sweet tooth: She had a burger like everyone else, but other than that she had creamed corn, glazed carrots, an ice cream sandwich, a cookie, a pack of gummie bears, and chocolate milk.

"Do you have a sweet tooth, Bonnie?"

"Oh…" Bonnie blushed. "Yeah. I really like sweets… I guess you could say that, yeah."

"Oh, please. Don't put it so lightly! Bonnie, you could be the princess of a kingdom made of candy! Even your last name is candy. Gumm…"

Marceline smirked while Bonnibell blushed again. Finn looked at Marceline's tray. She, too had a burger, but it was smothered in katsup, and she took off the bun so it was only a burger. She also had some fries, also smothered in ketchup, a shiny red apple, a bottle of red kool-aid, and a strawberry cookie.

"Dude, Marcie. Why are you eating all red?"

"I like red food. It's totally chill."

She smiled. Finn nodded. Lunch was great that day. Little did he know that he would meet the school's worst member soon…

**Okay, well I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Yep. Really sorry. SO SO sorry. Please don't hate me. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Game Machine

Stories from Ooo high

Chapter 3: The Game Machine

Well. I own nothing, right? Or at least… not Adventure Time. I only own this story I'm writing, and a few things in real life… LOL. Anyways, I don't own Adventure Time or the Characters from it. I don't even own the concept of doing it AU, that has definitely been done before.

Enjoy the B-MO chapter!

The rest of that day went okay, since they didn't run into HIM yet. However, getting home was a whole other story. When they got home, there was a little kid sitting in the middle of their tree house. It had blueish green hair, a square like figure, and a huge smile plastered on his face. The kid also was holding a hand held video game, and had about ten others around it.

The kid appeared genderless. (Oh… he wasn't the worst person in the school. That's in another chapter…) When Finn and Jake saw the kid, they were pretty confused. For one thing, who the heck was he, and who let him in? And for another thing… Was he a boy or a girl?

"Hey. My name is Beemo! Is it okay if I hang out with you guys?"

The kid sounded sort of feminine… Was it a girl? "Um… Beemo… who let you into this treehouse?"

"Seriously, dude… It's a little creepy that you're in here. How did you get in?"

"Oh… I just moved into the neighborhood, and I was informed that there were children that lived here! So I came over so I could play with you, but you weren't here!"

"Oh… Well, I guess you can stay…"

"Thank you!"

The little kid went back to his game, while Finn and Jake looked at each other with strange looks. What was up with this kid?

Finn pulled his hood up on his jacket, making the little ears pop up again. He hated the stupid school policy that he couldn't wear it during school…

Beemo put down the game he was playing. "Oh, what are your names?"

"I'm Finn, and that's my buddy Jake."

"Oh! My name is Beemo. I like video games! Would you like to play one? I have lots! Here… for you, Jake, Guardians of Sunshine! And Finn, you could play Conversation Parade!"

Beemo laughed in a cute little way. Jake took Guardians of Sunshine with happiness, but Finn looked at the game he was handed with a strange look. Why did Jake get the cool game?

"Um… no offence, Beemo, but Conversation Parade seems sort of lame… Do you have any cooler games?"

"Oh, yes! Lots of cool games! How about… Adventure Masters!"

"Hecks yeah! That sounds awesome, Beemo." Finn took the game. They played for a little while, and soon it was already dark. Jake was about to be finished with the game he was playing.

"Oh, yeah, baby! Almost there! Yes! Combo move! Up, up… down, down… yeah! GOLD COINS!"

He put down the game. "All right, Beemo. What other games do you have?"

"Oh… actually, I have to go to soccer practice now! See you guys later!" He crawled down the latter. He gave one last wave, and then left. A few seconds later, he crawled back up, laughing. "I forgot all of my games!"

"Oh… I was hoping he wouldn't notice, so we could play them all night, huh?" Jake whispered to Finn, who shrugged, helping Beemo get all of his games back together. After that, he left for good, waving again.

"That little dude was weird…"

"Ah… don't be rude. He was a cool dude! We should let him stay up here sometimes… I guess he doesn't have any friends. I feel kind of bad for him, Jake."

"Ah, whatever. Do you want to go hike in the woods?"

"Yey-ohs!"

The boys ran off into the woods, laughing. While there, they went to the hill that they always went to whenever they went to the woods. This time, however, someone was already there. It was Marceline!

"Hey, Marceline, what are you doing here?"

"Oh… I'm just getting away from my dad. This is where I always go. What are you doing here, little dudes?"

"We were going on an adventure!"

"You guys are weinies." Marceline laughed. She waved to them as they left.

"What do you think her dad's like?" Jake asked "I don't know… but if Marcie doesn't like him, I think that he's probably a bad guy."

"Yeah."

They ran off again. After about an hour, Finn and Jake decided that they didn't find anything, and decided to turn back. They stopped at the tree where Finn and Jake's treehouse was. There was someone inside!

"Yo… Jake. Someone's up there, in OUR tree fort. Let's go check it out." Finn went upstairs first, and sighed with relief when he saw who was there.

"Jake, it's okay! It's just Beemo and Marceline!"

Marceline was laughing as she played one of Beemo's games. Beemo was looking at Marceline with a strange, lovesick look on it's face. Did that mean Beemo was a boy?

"Sup, Marceline? What are you doing in our treehouse?"

"Oh… this is your tree house now? It used to be mine… See?" She showed a little bit of the tree, where there was an engraving of an M.

"M… for Marceline."

"Oh… cool. Are you okay with us staying here, then?"

"Oh, yeah. I never use it anymore. I just came up when I saw this little cutie up here… I guess I better leave. But remember… YOU ARE NOW IN DEBT TO MARCELINE ABADEER!"

She laughed in a way that sort of sounded like a cakle, and left. Beemo looked at the boys. "She is sort of cute, don't you think?"

"Dude, you're like seven. She's a senior."

"Oh…"

They played some more video games for the rest of the night, until Margret called Finn and Jake back to their house. Beemo left soon after, as soon as he collected all of his video games. There was one missing, however…

**Hey, guys… How was that chapter? Oh, I'm going to start something up. If there is an episode you want to see AU, or a character you think I should add, just tell me! I have a few ideas that I'm definintly going to use, but I would love you do any ideas y'all come up with!**


	4. Chapter 4: What was Missing

** Stories from Ooo High**

** Chapter 4: What Was Missing**

** Well, guys, you asked for it! What was Missing, AU! I hope y'all like… Anyways, this was requested by ZalgartheLostHero, but if you have any requests for episodes AU, just tell me. Oh, and BTW, I am working on the Lemongrab one, as well as the one with Fiona and Cake. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had no access to the computer for most of the week. **

** Oh, and I do not own Adventure Time, What was Missing, or even the concept of doing AT AU. Seriously, those rights belong to Pen. Ward, and some random guy who came up with doing AU Adventure Time. Not me. Don't sue.**

A few days later, after school, Finn, Jake, and Beemo were hanging around the Tree House. They were playing video games and looking over their awesome collection of money from saving lost pets and such. Finn was looking at his favorite thing in the little collection: a clip that Bonnie had given him. Sure, Felicity was almost like his girlfriend now, but… Finn suspected that he liked B. Gum a bit.

That was when HE came. A small, awkward kid dressed in a sickly green colored jumpsuit. He ran up the stairs, came in, and grabbed the clip, the video game that Beemo was playing, and the childhood blanket that Jake was sitting on. The three boys looked up and screamed.

"No! That's our stuff!"

Finn ran down the ladder, the other two following behind. They chased the kid as he ran around, taking things from people. There was a little kid sitting in front of a huge house, playing with a little train. The weirdo took the train, and ran inside the mansion.

Finn was a little hesitant to go inside the mansion, but he had to stop this freak! So they ran inside after him. Much to his surprise, there was Bonnie! She was screaming at the kid, too, running after him.

"Finn? What are you doing in my house?"

She stopped in her tracks. Finn blushed. "Oh… sorry, Bonnibell… I was just chasing after that kid, and… He stole our stuff, see… Sorry…"

"Oh, that's okay, silly. Will you help me beat him up, like you did with that bully at school?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally."

He started running again, and finally almost caught up to the kid as he ran to the woods. That was where he took the final thing from someone… Or at least, he was trying to. Marceline seemed to put up more of a fight than anyone else, but soon he was running again.

Marceline looked at the crowd. "Hey, guys. Did he get your stuff, too?"

"Yeah. What were you doing out here, Marceline?"

"Oh, just… chilling. I was playing music with my Bass, but then Dorrian came, and all of that. I hate that butt."

"Wait, you knew that guy?"

"Oh, yeah. I think Princess over there knows him, too."

She glared a little bit at her. Bonnibell seemed to shrink down. "It's not my fault!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, he's only here because you let him off easy."

"Wait, wait, guys… I'm a little lost. Who was that guy, and why did he steal our stuff?" Finn asked. Jake and Beemo were just standing there, quietly, but at that remark, they nodded, since they, too were curious about that.

"Oh, that was Dorian Lord. He is a kleptomaniac. A few years ago, I got him a month of detention, but it didn't change him. He's a Lord. His father is in prison for the exact same thing."

"He only escaped because you let him off easy!"

Bubblegum clenched her fists, but looked off in the direction where Dorian went. He was sitting high up in a tree, at an impossible position. Not even Finn could get up that high without hurting himself, much less any of the others.

They all walked over. "HEY, DORIAN! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Finn yelled, trying to get him to give their stuff back. Dorian didn't seem to want to yell, so he just wrote something down on a note and dropped it. Finn ran over to where it dropped and read the note.

"It says… I'll give you your stuff back if you sing me a song I like…"

Finn read. They looked at each other. "We have to sing him a SONG?"

"Yeah… he always does weird things like this. I think we should just form a band… Hey, Beemo, can I see that game of yours?"

Bonnie asked. Beemo handed over the little pocket game that he had been playing on the way there.

"Let's start a band then! We'll sing the fluff out of that guy!" Finn exclaimed happily. Bonnie laughed a little bit. Jake seemed excited by this, though.

"Can I be the Jerk of the band? I would be really good at it!" He asked. They all shrugged, but Jake ran off momentarily. He came back really fast, but was wearing an outfit that Finn didn't know that he owned.

It was ripped dark colored jeans, no shirt, a bunch of metal bracelets, and what seemed to be a temporary tattoo on his cheek. Even if he was still holding a viola instead of an electric guitar, he looked pretty much like a rocker.

Marceline, with her sunhat and gloves, didn't, but her instrument did. It was a Bass guitar, but it looked sort of like an Axe.

When she caught Finn, Jake, and Beemo staring at it, she looked at them with a grin. "It's my bass! Pretty sweet, huh? I sorta made it out of my dad's old axe, but I think that it makes it look cool."

They nodded. Marceline ran her fingers over the side of her guitar, for inspiration. Something seemed to hit her. "Okay, guys… Let me start. _Ladadadada… I'm gonna bury you in the ground, ladadadada…. I'm gonna bury you with MY sound… I'm gonna-"_

_She was cut off by Bonnie, who was glaring at her. "Marceline! That's too distasteful!"_

_ "Oh… you don't like that? Or do you just not like ME?! Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do… Sorry I don't treat you like you're prefect, like all you're little royal subjects do… Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you… _

_ Well, I'm just your problem… I'm just your problem… It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem… Well, I-I-i-i-I don't have to justify what I do, and I don't have to prove anything to you, so…"_

Finn looked at Marceline, and then to Gum, who was glaring at her. He tried to ignore that, and looked up at Dorian. He was smiling happily. "It's working, Marceline! Dorian is liking it! Keep singing!"

_Marceline smirked at Bonnie, and kept singing. "I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your black list, but I don't have to be the one who makes up with you, so… Why do I want to? Why do I want to? To… bury you in the ground… and… UGH!"_

She glared down at Bonnie, who had stopped playing the little game that Beemo was playing. Jake had stopped playing the viola, and Finn's beat boxing was slowing to a stop. Bonnie sat down and glared at Marceline, who was, in turn, glaring at her.

"You guys are horrible! You insult each other all of the time! I quit the band!" Jake cried as he ran off. Once he was a good measure away, he yelled, "Just kidding!"

The remainder of the people looked at each other in an awkward sort of silence. Finn heard his stomach growl. "Hey, do y'all want some dinner?" He asked, pulling a chunk of Ramen Noodles out of his backpack. "Lady was over the other day, and she gave me this…"

He took a bite, chewing it. He didn't seem to particularly like it…

Marceline took off. "Hey! Marcie! Don't leave, too!"

She looked back at him. "I'm just gonna go get some stuff to cook that… I'll be right back." She ran off, but was back soon. Apparently, even her father's house wasn't too far, since she was back in about ten minutes with a pan.

"Yo, Finn, can you light a fire?"

"Yeah, tot's! I have some matches in my pack!" He grabbed some, and light a little fire under the pan. The water started to boil, and Finn grinned. "Maybe we should write a song about noodles? Like… _Pasta… water…"_

The girls rolled their eyes and laughed. "No, way, Finn. That was a horrible idea…" Marceline nodded. They ate, and about halfway through, Jake came back. He was still in his weird getup, but he seemed to have decided that he was bored without them.

"Hey, guys… I came back for the band… Can I have some noodles?"

They laughed, and allowed him to have some space. Beemo was on his third bowl of it.

"Wow! This is the best food… that I have ever eaten!" He licked his lips, and for once in his life, he really wasn't thinking about video games!

"Well, now that dinner is done, can I sing at our second attempt?" Bonnie asked. They all nodded, and she gave them instructions. She then started singing.

"Well, you may just think I'm smart, but I have some news for you… I'm more than meets the eye…"

She started singing, but the little game that Beemo gave her malfunctioned. It shot out a few sparks, and broke. She dropped it in a panic.

"I may have… miscalculated." She sighed. Marceline smirked. "Well! Looks like the Princess can't judge me anymore! You're song didn't make Dorian give us our stuff back, either."

"You little…!" Bonnie clenched her fists, but Finn tried to break it up. It didn't work, because although the two girls couldn't get into a fist fight, Marceline spit on Bonnie's jacket. She screamed, and walked away. Marceline glared.

"This is never going to work. I don't care if that little butt has all of my stuff! I'm LEAVING."

"Me, too! You butts don't care about the music!" Jake clenched his fists and smashed his viola into the ground. He ran away, leaving Finn and Beemo alone, until Jake walked back and told Beemo that his mother would probably be worried about him.

"Wait, guys! Dorian was about to give us our stuff back! He liked our music…. Please… come back!"

But they didn't. He looked at Dorian, who was asleep in his tree. He wasn't even paying attention anymore! Finn felt like crying… he was so sad! This was supposed to be fun, and good, and they were supposed to get their stuff back!

_"Everyone… Bonnie Gumm… I'm so dumb. I should have just told you, what I lost… was a peice of your hair! Now it's gone, gone forever, but I guess, what does it matter when I just, just had all of you there! I just had all of you there with me, my friends, if you're even my friends…" _

Dorian woke up. He was smiling at the song already! Finn got a little bit excited. _"Hey! This is what was missing! The truth!"_ Everyone was coming back now. After patching his viola back together with duct tape, Jake played it again, even if it did sound a little strange. Beemo allowed Bonnie another game, and Marceline strummed her Bass.

"_What, am, I to you? Am I a joke, your night, or your brother? What am I to you? Do you look down on me cause I'm younger? Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band! Last night was the most fun I've ever had! I even liked it when the two of you would get mad… at each other… Oh… you are my best friends in the world! And that's right… I'm talking about the two of you girls… And you Jake! I'm gonna sing a song to you, and I refuse to make it fake… I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make DORIAN BREAK!"_

There was a clank, and the bag that all of their stuff was in fell to the ground, as Dorian climbed down. Jake ran over and grabbed it, handing out the games.

"Well, here's my blanket!" He exclaimed, rubbing it around on his face. He reached into the bag again, and pulled out the little clip. "Here's the clip that you spend so much time with, Finn…" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, while both Finn and Bonnie blushed awkwardly. "Here's your game, Beemo…" "Woohoo!" "And, uh, Marceline, here's your rock shirt."

"Wait. He didn't steal my shirt…"

"That's mine! Umm… that's mine. Sorry."

"You actually kept that?"

"Oh, yeah… I did. I really like it… In fact, I wear it as pajamas… all of the time!" Both girls turned away, obviously trying not to remember why Bonnie had that shirt…

"Oh… Well, then, Marceline, what did Dorian steal from you?"

"Um…"

Finn smiled. "He didn't steal anything from her! She just wanted to hang out with us, didn't you Marcie?"

"Well… yeah. I guess I did."

That was about the time when Dorian dropped from the lowest bracket of the tree.

"Get him!" Finn ran over, and before the awkward dude tried to run away, he attacked and punched the kid, tying him up with some rope from his backpack. Bonnie thanked him, and called her father to take him to the Jailhouse, or at least Juvy for stealing, AGAIN.

**Well, that was What Was Missing! I hope everyone liked it. Oh, I took most of the words from the real songs, since I didn't want to have to make up new ones, but I have NO OWNERSHIP over them, alright? Also, I gave PB a song, or at least part of one, because I felt it wasn't fair that she didn't get to sing a single line of her own in the real episode. Also… This was so long because 1: I had to fit an ENITRE episode into it, and 2: I felt bad about not updating in a while.**

**So… if you have any chapters, characters, or pairings you want to see, tell me in the comments! **


	5. Chapter 5: Earl Lemongrab

** Stories from Ooo High**

** Chapter 5: Earl Lemongrab**

** Well, I do not own Adventure Time, or Lemongrab, or anything. Seriously, I think we may have established this already. Yes? Anyways, I will continue to say it! I don't own anything! Those rights go to Pen Ward and the awesome folks down at Cartoon Network…**

**Oh, and this goes to Hummingbird for requesting Lemongrab. **

A couple of days after the whole "Dorian Lord" incident, Finn, Felicity, Jake, and the others were sitting in the cafeteria. Finn was, as always, sitting with Jake and Felicity, but Bubblegum and Marceline were sitting in another part of the cafeteria. Bubblegum was bending over her phone.

She looked horrible. Her usually pink, perfect hair was a mess of tangles, and there were bags under her eyes. Finn was worried. He walked over.

"Hey, Bonnie. What's wrong with you? You look horrible."

"Wha-? Oh… hey, Finn. I'm just worried because my cousin, Earl is visiting for a month, and he's going to come to school here! Dude, you have to help me. Earl is my cousin, but he's a total butt!"

"Oh… cool."

"Oh, gosh, Finn! It's not cool! Can't you see? He might ruin me here."

"Oh. Well, when he comes, I could keep him out of trouble or whatever…"

"OH! Finn! Thank you so much, I can never repay you! You awesome, amazing knight… Seriously, thank you so much."

She hugged Finn, who blushed. Maybe he did have a crush on her, after all… _'Wait! I have a crush on Felicity! She's like, my girlfriend or whateves!'_ Finn thought. He just tried to forget the hug, but it was so nice… Finn knew that he had to keep this Earl from hurting Bonnie's reputation.

That was when Bonnie slapped him. "Finn! Dude, you just ignored everything I said! Anyways, Earl will be here tomorrow. Keep him out of trouble!"

"Yeah, sure, Gum."

Finn walked through the motions that day. He didn't really even notice anyone until Art, when Felicity tried to snap him out of it.

"Finn? Finn! Hey, what's wrong with you today? I asked Jake, and he said that you have a crush on Bonnie! That PRINCESS! How could you? I thought you liked me!"

You could almost see her hair flare up like the flames she loved to paint. Felicity was MAD, and Finn was worried. Up until that point, she had been a "Cute little flower." Was she showing her true colors?

"I… like you!"

He said weakly, not knowing what else to do. This seemed to calm Felicity down a little, but not much. She was still glaring.

"Well, then why do you continue to talk to Bonnibell? Do you know what she DID TO ME?" She was clenching her fists, and Finn really backed away from her as if she was on fire.

"Um, I actually don't know."

"She got me locked up in detention for NO REASON! It was HORRIBLE!"

"Oh… That does sound bad."

"YEAH!"

She turned her back on the boy, and left him stuttering. Why was it so hard for him to be liking only one girl? Why did another have to catch his heart? She was too old for him, anyways… right?

He was in an even bigger haze for the rest of the day. On the walk home, Finn didn't talk to Jake at all until about five minutes into the walk, and that was only because Jake talked first. This seemed like a big issue…

"Yo, Finn, what's wrong?"

"Ugh… Jake, today at school was weird. I thought I had a crush on Felicity, you know? But then… Bonnie hugged me. She hugged me, Jake! And… I just don't know what to think. I might have a crush on her, but she's too old for me! And plus, Felicity really hates her."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, man, back up. She hugged you? Why?"

"Oh. Apparently, her weird cousin is coming to town, and she was tots stressing about it. I offered to help get it under control, and she hugged me!"

"Oh."

"Well, what should I do? I don't want Felicity seeing Bonnie hug me anymore…"

"Dude, you said that you would help her! You're a hero; you have to keep your word, man. Just don't let Felicity see you with her!"

"Oh. Math."

They continued on home. The rest of the night was boring and uneventful, but the next morning was the exact opposite of that. Because that was when HE showed up… Earl.

Earl was a tall boy with a long, pointed nose that reminded Finn of the weird English teacher, Mr. King. He had squinted eyes, and wore a gray jumpsuit. This boy automatically annoyed the hero.

"Hey, Finn!"

Bonnie stepped out from behind Lemongrab. She looked far better than she did yesterday, Finn must have really helped her. That made Finn actually feel like the Hero everyone else knew him to be. That powered his thirst to help her, and to make sure this weirdo stayed out of trouble.

"WHO ARE YOUUUUUU?!"

The dude screamed in Finn's face. Finn grimaced, but knew that he had to at least TRY to be nice. But he could tell that it would be hard… Especially if Earl was staying for an entire month.

"Oh, Earl, this is Finn Ruff. This is his brother, Jake, and Finn, Jake; this is my cousin who's staying here, Earl Lemongrab."

"Sup, Earl?"

Earl glared, like he was about to start screaming again. Luckily, that was when Lady walked up.

She said something to Jake in Korean, which made Jake whisper something back to her. This annoyed Earl.

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING IN THAT LANGUEAGE? I AM THE EARL! TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!"

"Whoa, chill out, dude! Lady asked who you were, and I told her Earl Lemongrab! She doesn't speak English!"

"Oh."

They didn't have time to say anything else, because the bell rang. Finn looked at Earl's schedule. Apparently, he had choir. How could such a loud, screechy dude sing? He didn't question.

"Hey, Earl, your schedule says that you have choir. Let's go. Meet you in class, Jake."

"Okay, man. Be careful with this dude, he seems like trouble, man."

"Naw, I bet he's cool."

"Whatever, dude."

Finn looked at Lemongrab, who was squinting his eyes. "Let's go, then." He told Finn impatiently. They started walking off.

"I think you should stick close to me, you know, so you don't get in trouble or whateves. You know?"

"NOOOO!"

"Oh… sorry, dude!"

Lemongrab glared again, leaving Finn faltering. What was wrong with this kid? Maybe it was best not to question. He took him to the choir room, and left him there. Finn heard some screaming as he walked to his English class, but ignored it. It wasn't his problem, and besides, what were they supposed to do? Lemongrab was going to scream no matter what.

That was when the bell rang. 'Dang it! This is so no cool… Mr. King is going to kill me!' Finn thought as he ran down the halls. Luckily, the teacher was later than Finn was. Finn knew that he was probably making out with a picture of one of the teachers…

** Well, that was the Lemongrab chapter. He's going to be in a few more chapters before I send him back home, and even then, he might come back after that. Next chapter is not the Fiona and Cake chapter, not because I don't have the inspiration, but because I have a couple of my own ideas to do first. Don't forget to send in pairings, episodes, or characters you want to see AU!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonnibell's Capture

**Stories from Ooo High**

** Chapter Six: Bonnie's Capture**

** Yeah, this chapter isn't part of my little contest thing. This is just me wanting to write the chapter. This has more Ice King, so that's good, and Lemongrab will be at least a little character in every chapter until I decide to send him home. **

** Yeah, I own nothing. Adventure Time was not my creation, idea, or anything. I had no part in the invention of this awesome show.**

Lemongrab was so annoying. Finn had a serious headache by the end of the day. But the thought of the end of school kept the Hero going, at least for a little while. But he had to wait for Bonnie to come and get her butler to drive him home in her chauffeured car.

Ten minutes after the last bell rang, Bonnie still hadn't shown. Marceline, Jake, and Lemongrab were all waiting with Finn, but it seemed like Marcie and Jake were about to go insane from Lemongrab yelling.

"Okay, dude. You have to chill out. I don't know where Bonnibell is, either, but do you hear me screaming about it? No."

This made Lemongrab shut up for a second, but when he spoke again, it was ten times as loud. Finn plugged his ears, but Jake, who had much better hearing than him, whimpered to the ground. Marceline got out her bass from her backpack, and swung an inch from Earl's head.

"UNACCEPABLE! YOU ALMOST HURT ME!"

"Almost."

The rocker girl leaned against the side of the building, with her bass in her hand. Its axe like appearance seemed to make her even more terrifying, so Earl actually shut up.

Ten more minutes went by, and Finn started to get annoyed. Where was she? "Yo, Marcie, can I see your phone?"

"Um… sure. Why?" Marceline was already digging through her backpack, and she handed Finn a phone that looked sort of like a shell.

"Oh, I'm going to call Bonnie. She HAS to get here soon; my parents are making SPAGETTI tonight!"

"Weenie."

Marceline rolled her eyes and laughed. Finn dialed Bonnie's number. It rang three times before it was answered by a voice Finn recognized- but it wasn't Bonnie.

"Hello?" Asked Mr. King. He put on a girly voice, but it still sounded nothing like anyone but him.

"Mr. King? What are you doing with Bonnie's phone? Did she leave it in your class or something?"Finn asked suspiciously. There was a pause on the end of the phone before he answered. This made Finn even more suspicious…

"Yeah…sure." But in the background, there was a scream. It was Bonnie!

"Help, Finn! Mr. King CAPTURED me!"

"Oh, shut up, you."

Finn looked at the others with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Bonnibell! Me and Jake are coming to rescue you!"

He hung up the phone, and gave it back to Marceline. She looked at him with a weird expression.

"Um… what just happened? Were you talking to Mr. King? He's a total weirdo… I had him a few years ago."

"Guys! We have no time. We need to save Bonnibell! She was taken hostage by Mr. King!"

"Seriously? Dude, I knew he was weird, but not this weird…" Marceline muttered.

That was when Felicity walked out. She saw Finn and ran over.

"Hey, Finn. Sorry about yesterday… What's up?"

"You know that weird teacher, Mr. King? He took Bonnie! We have to go help her! C'mon, guys. Felicity, do you want to go?"

"Sure."

They all got into Marceline's car before they realized that none of them had any idea where they were going. "Um, Finn? Do you have any idea where Mr. King took her?" Jake asked. Finn shook his head.

"Well, I bet he's taking her to his house. Any idea where he lives?"

"I'll look it up."

Marceline typed something in on her phone, and when a beeping response came up, she screeched out of the parking lot. It was strange to Finn that she was in such a hurry to help Bonnie, who she was always fighting with. But he just shrugged it off as her wanting to help a friend.

They screeched to a stop at a weird, triangular house. It was painted white and blue. Finn had to admit, he liked the color, but it was Mr. King's house… bad news. Felicity stepped out of the car first, but didn't go to the door. It appeared that she still had a grudge on Bonnie.

Finn jumped out and ran to the door. "Mr. King! Let Bonnie go!" He screamed as he pounded on the door. Mr. King opened it a little bit, but only enough to hit Finn with a baseball bat. Marceline, Felicity, and Jake ran up to help him, but they got hit, too.

Everyone woke up about an hour later. They were tied up in Mr. King's basement. Finn was about to scream, but it was TOO COLD. He shivered instead. There was Lemongrab, who hadn't run to help. Mr. King seemed to like to make sure no one told on him…

Finn looked around. It seemed like he was the first one to wake up… He looked at Jake. His best friend would know what to do, right?

"Jake. Hey, Jake! Dude, wake up."

It worked. "Urg… What, dude? Where are we, and why is it so cold?"

"I think we're locked in Mr. King's basement!"

"Heh heh heh… weird."

They looked down at the ropes on their bodies. Finn knew that it would be easy to untie, but they couldn't. Everyone was locked up!

Except for… Mr. King himself. After he heard the yelling, he came downstairs. This woke up the others. Marceline growled at the ropes, Lemongrab started screaming, and Felicity shivered. Nothing but shivered. It seemed that she was more immune to the cold than the rest of them.

"Mr. King! Why did you kidnap Bonnie?!"

"Because I want her to marry me! I'm so lonely, I just want a girl to marry me!"

"Dude. You're totally gross. Bonnie is 18, and you're like, 60!"

This made the chilly teacher growl. He took out a knife. Jake reacted first. "Whoa, dude. He was just kidding around. You don't have to hurt him."

"Oh, I wasn't going to hurt him. I was going to cut you guys out of this trap! I don't need to worry about you anymore, now that I already got the marriage license online…" Hut went to work on the ropes, cutting Finn and Jake free first. Big mistake.

Finn punched the weirdo in the jaw. Jake knocked him off balance, and they tied him up together. After that, Finn took the knife and cut his friends free.

"Now to find BG."

They ran up the stairs. "Bonnie! Where are you?!"

There was a muffled screech from the back room. Finn and Jake dashed there first, closely followed by Marceline, and after that a trudging Felicity and a screaming Earl. Finn found where Bonnie was tied up. She looked horrible.

"Well, well, well, Bonnibell. Tied up in a madman's house?" Bonnie glared through her blindfold and mouth gag. She yelled something that was unrecognizable, and Finn cut her free.

"He grabbed me when I was walking to get Earl. It was so horrible!"

Finn patted her on the back. "We'll call the police soon…" Finn assured her. Marceline, in fact, was already on the phone. Soon she was yelling at the person on the other end. "What do you mean, he didn't do anything wrong? He KIDNAPPED BONNIBELL! She's the MAYORS DAUGHTER! Yeah, she's 18… Well, do that, then!"

She hung up her phone. "They say the best they can do is put a restraining order on that creep!"

Bonnie frowned, but stood up. "Finn, you're my hero." She kissed him on the cheek. Finn blushed, but Jake froze… and Felicity looked ready to burn down and entire city.

"How DARE you…"

"Wait, wait, FP… I like you! A lot! Like, so much that when I'm near you, my head goes all… stupid!"

He furrowed his brow, and decided what he needed to do. Finn leaned in and kissed her.

**Well, that's this chapter. I just wanted to show more Ice King, and have a bit of Finname Princess… Hope you like. Don't forget to send in ideas!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Princess of Fire

**Stories From Ooo High**

** Chapter 7: Finn and the Princess of Flames**

** Well, I guess I have to tell you that I own nothing. Especially not Adventure Time. Finn, Jake, and everyone else is Pen Ward's... Yep. This is a story that was sort of requested by "Guest", a Finame Princess story. I hope y'all enjoy!**

Finn was done with classes for the day. It had been a hard day, with three tests and four pop quizzes. What a horrible day... Plus, Jake had been sick. He came down with a one hundred and three degree fever, and stayed home from school. Lucky him.

Felicity had been avoiding him, and while he sat with Bonnie and Marceline at lunch, he had been pretty lonely. On the walk home, Finn was lost in thought. He got all "Soul Searchy", and weird. But his private thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice calling to him from behind.

It was Felicity.

"Hey, Finn..." "Hi, Felicity, Um... What's up?"

He was uneasy around her, because of what had happened yesterday... She had just about exploded... Hopefully, she was better today. She seemed like she would be...

"Oh, Finn, I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about that thing that happened the other day... I just really don't like Bonnie. She got me in some serious trouble before. Anyways, I hope that you can forgive me..."

She looked at him with An apologetic expression, and Finn looked at the ground. As a hero, he thought it might be some sort of trap, but since she had been so nice before, he thought that he needed to forgive her. It seemed like the best thing to do...

"Oh, Felicity, that's okay... Just don't explode again... Kay, princess?"

"Princess?" Felicity raised her eyebrows. "Are you insulting me?"

Finn was shocked. She didn't seem too mad... Yet, but Finn was cautious. She could explode...

"No, Felicity! It was a nickname! I called you princess cause you're like my princess... I really care about you, Felicity. As a hero, I would never insult you. Ever."

This made Felicity blush and cool down. It was obvious that she felt the same way about Finn... "Hey, um... Felicity? What do you want to do?"

"How about we go to this cool place I know of?"

"Um... Sure?"

Felicity started running off, and Finn had to run pretty fast to catch up to her, it was like she could glide around on the ground. They ran for almost a half hour before Felicity stopped in a random field. She smiled, and looked at Finn.

"Um, Felicity? No offense, but this place is sort of lame. Why do you like it?"

"I ran away from my dad this morning. I think I'm going to stay here... If I can get a house. That's what I want to do... Build a house of some sort..."

"Felicity! Why did you run away from your dad?"

"Because he always locks me in my room! Ever since Bonnie came over last year, talked to my dad, and left, I was stuck in my room... And my room is horrible! It's basically just a glass cylinder that I always have to stay in!"

She had huge tears in her eyes, and Finn hugged her. "Hey, Felicity, I'll help you... You never have to go back there. I swear on my honor as a hero, I will help you."

She grinned, and ran off. Finn sat, confused and bewildered, on the grass, until she came back with a log that was a bout three meters long. It looked like it was too heavy for Felicity, so Finn got up and helped her carry it. "Okay, well, can you help me gather supplies? There are a bunch of logs and wooden planks that I've been storing in the woods, and you're stronger than I am... Can you help me carry them?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's go do that!"

They ran off into the woods together. Finn was better at carrying the things, but Felicity was stronger than she looked. They had all of the planks and such in one spot, and they were ready to start building a house for Finn's Princess. They started punching the boards into the ground, and soon a small teepee like structure started forming. After about an hour after that point, they were done with the outside of the house. The inside was about three by three, and not tall enough for Felicity to stand up in. She smiled.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much for helping me, Finn. I'm so happy...

" She hugged him, and Finn blushed furiously. His face looked as if he was burning. And since she was the princess of fire, in Finn's eyes, he pretended that he actually was. They broke away from each other after a few minutes. Finn looked at the sky, and saw that it was getting too dark.

"Hey, princess, I have to go."

"Bye, Finn..."

She smiled, and Finn walked off. He got to his house in about ten minutes, and found Jake and Beemo in the tree fort.

"Hey, dude! Where were you all afternoon?" Jake asked. Finn blushed. "With Felicity..."

They went to sleep soon after, as soon as Beemo went home. The next afternoon, Finn went to visit Felicity again, but this time, Jake came along.

"So... Why did Felicity run away from her dad?"

Jake asked. Finn explained it to him. They got to the little hut, and Jake yelled for her. Felicity came outside, and grinned ear to ear. "Hey, Finn!" Jake glared, but then she laughed and said hi to Jake, too. She then showed the boys the inside of her house. It was completely different from how Finn remembered it. Yesterday it was just like the outside, but now it was much more... Felicity. There were hundreds of her fire drawings on the walls, but under those were orange, red, and yellow blankets that she had draped around the room. Her clothes were in a satchel bag that was colored orange, in flames. There was a mountain of blankets on the ground.

"I got all my stuff from my dad's house."

She explained. Finn and Jake nodded. She also told them that she had so many blankets because she hated being cold. Finn remembered the "Fire Princess" thing that he had been imagining...

"Oh, Finn, tell Felicity what you got for her!"

Jake exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows. Finn grinned, and turned to Felicity.

"Hey, Felicity, I got you something from the treehouse."

He got his backpack out, and grabbed something from inside. It was a Viking hat, probably one he got from a costume party or a dollar store. He handed it to Felicity, who put on a huge smile.

"Oh, my gosh, Finn! This is amazing! I love my new house..."

she put the viking hat onto the top of the outside of her house, and looked at Finn. Finn blushed, but took her hand.

"You two should kiss..." Jake told them.

Finn glared at Jake, but looked back at Felicity, and took his friend's advise. He leaned in, and the two kissed. When they broke away, Felicity fell to the ground. She was barely breathing.

** Well, there's that chapter! I know that I have a lot of orders to fill for this story, but I think I'm going to make a sequel to this first.**


	8. Chapter 8: Felicity in a Coma

** Stories From Ooo High**

** Chapter 8: Felicity in a Coma**

** Well, this is the sequel to the last chapter, since I couldn't just leave Felicity in a coma for a while… So, I hope you enjoy it. **

** I do not own Adventure Time, obviously. But if I did, it would not have half the awesome stuff… I need to add more characters to my story soon… Seriously. **

Finn watched his girlfriend fall, and it was if she was falling in slow motion. He screamed. Jake rushed to her side almost as fast as Finn dropped on his knees beside her, trying to wake her up. There were tears running down his face, which was rare. He hardly ever cried…

"Dude, what just happened?"

Jake asked. Finn was too distraught to answer him, but he kept screaming about. This was serious… or at least he thought it was. Finn was powered by pure adrenaline when he picked up Felicity and started running. He barely got ten yards before she was too heavy for him to run anymore, but he tried to ignore it, and kept running. He ran all the way to the road, where he waited for about three seconds for Jake to catch up. He didn't catch all the way up, but was close enough that it didn't matter.

"Hey, Finn, where's the nearest hospital?"

Jake asked, tired. He may have been an adventurer, like Finn, but he didn't have half of his power. Finn ignored the question and kept running. He found the hospital about five minutes after that point.

In the hospital, Jake showed up to help Finn carry Felicity. A nurse with a greenish tint to her skin and hair tied back in two ponytails can out. Her big eyes were looking at Felicity with concern.

"Boys, what happened with this girl?"

"She… just… fell, when we kissed! I don't know, it was so weird… Please, find out what happened!"

"I'll try, boys. Where are her parents?"

"She ran away from them. I can call mine, if you want…"

"Okay, then. I'll take her to a hospital bed, check out her charts, and come back. It may take a while, but you boys need to stay here."

"Okay…"

Finn looked at Felicity as they took her back into the room. The two boys looked at each other, and Finn started crying again. Jake shut him up.

"Hey, Finn… She'll be fine! Dude, we need to call her dad. I know that she doesn't want to see him, but this is important. Also, I think we should call mom and dad, too…"

"O-Okay, Jake. Give me your phone…"

"Dude, I think that I should make the calls."

"Jake… give me the phone." Finn poked Jake in the face until he screamed, but there was no way that the boy was giving up the phone. He started going through his caller ID until he found the "House Number" for Felicity, which was her dad's house.

There was a ringing for a little while, and then Mr. Fyre picked up. Jake was talking to him for a while, but Finn couldn't make out what Mr. Fyre was telling him in return.

"Hello? Yes… this is Jake, Jake Ruff… I'm a friend of Felicity. Yeah, I know where she is… In the hospital. I don't know, well, she kissed my friend, and then she fainted. WHAT? How is that even possible? Well, we brought her to the hospital. Yeah, I'll tell them that you're coming. Sure. Bye."

Jake hung up the phone and put it in his back pocket. Finn looked at him, and Jake explained.

"Mr. Fyre is coming to see his daughter."

Finn longed to know the other details, but Jake wouldn't tell him. Jake then proceeded to calling their mom.

"Hi, Mom... Yeah. Hey, can you come down to the hospital? No… Me and Finn are totally fine. It's our friend that got hurt. We just want you to come down here. Yeah, okay. Well, just come down here soon… Yeah, it was Felicity. Love you too, mom. Bye."

He closed his phone again, and put it away for good. He looked at Finn, who was concentrating on something. Finn and Jake sat in silence for about ten minutes before Jake got bored and decided to call Lady.

"Hey, girl. How's it hanging? Oh… yeah… Well, nothing… Finn's girlfriend is in the hospital, and we're just waiting to see what happens. Oh, yeah, you should come down here, it's pretty boring. Kay, see you soon… love you, buttercup… Bye."

Jake hung up the phone, and blushed. He really liked the Korean girl… She was awesome. He waited for her to show up, and when she came, she was with Bonnie, Marcie, and a chubby girl with all purple clothing.

"Hi, guys! We were with Lady when Jake called. What happened to Felicity?"

Bonnibell asked. Finn snapped out of his little trance, and looked at the girls.

"Well, I kissed her, and… Well… she just fell on the ground! I'm really worried about her, Bonnie…"

"Dude, of course she fell on the ground! I was helping the councilor for a while a few years back, and she had a seriously unstable emotions! Just a little romance is going to make her go into a coma… Why do you think that I told her father not to let her go outside after school? I was protecting her!"

"You were… protecting her?"

Finn asked. He had thought her sort of rude for getting her locked up, but this was so much worse… While he was lost in the thoughts, Jake and Lady were kissing, and Mr. Fyre showed up. He was so… large.

This was a man that commanded a sense of power. He was probably the owner of a large business, or something like that. He was like the king… Just as Felicity was the princess. Mr. Fyre looked around with a glare on his face.

"Where is the doctor?"

"She's tending to Felicity."

Finn told the man. The man sat down in the far corner of the room and got out an Ipad. He was working on something for his business, Finn figured.

They waited for a while longer before the pretty doctor came back out. She had a chart in her hand, and all of the teenagers, plus Mr. Fyre came running. That was about the time when Mrs. Ruff came running in.

She joined the crowd of people eagerly waiting to know what had happened.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Princess… Felicity is in a coma."

Finn asked if he could see her, but didn't even wait for an answer. He ran up the stairs into her room. She was lying in a hospital bed, her red hair in a halo around her head. Finn looked at her for a second, and then was reminded of the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty.

As the Princess of Fyre, Finn felt that Felicity was a princess. And he, as an adventurer, was a knight. He leaned down and kissed her.

Felicity's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Finn, and stood up. She was fine.

**Well, there's that chapter. I really like it, how about you? Anyways, I am going to write some more chapters tonight, so look for them. If there are any characters, episodes, or pairings you want to see, tell me, and I will try to fit them in. **


End file.
